comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (GRANT WARD)
MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. Grant Douglas Ward was a S.H.I.E.L.D. specialist, who was secretly a HYDRA agent. He also acted as Agent Phil Coulson's frequent aide and deputy and the supervising officer of agent-in-training Skye. BIOS: Early Life Agent Garrett rescued Ward from juvenile hall and took him into the wilderness, leaving him there with nothing but a bag of clothes and a dog, Buddy. Ward raided houses and lived a somewhat stress-free life during Garrett's six-month absence. Upon Garrett's return, Ward was trained for four-and-a-half years in marksmanship. Garrett informed Ward that he worked for HYDRA and invited Ward to join. Ward accepted, and Garrett instructed him to kill Buddy to prove devotion and a lack of attachment. Ward shot at and intentionally missed Buddy, whom Garrett then killed with a sniper rifle. Life on board "The Bus" Ward was informed about the fact of Agent Coulson's survival just before being made a member of his emerging team. As a specialist, Ward felt that he did not (and implicitly should not) 'play well with others' and attempted to avoid the assignment. It was later revealed that Director Fury and Agent May were, in fact, behind the team's composition. Episode 17 - "Turn, Turn, Turn" In "Turn, Turn, Turn," Ward proves to be a valuable soldier in combat, defending his team and successfully taking down a collection of guards in order to allow Skye to get past. Agent Garrett is later revealed to be The Clairvoyant and working with HYDRA. As Ward accompanies Victoria Hand to take Garrett to The Fridge, she asks him if he would like to shoot the real Clairvoyant (as he previously killed an innocent man who was believed to be the Clairvoyant). Ward takes the gun from her but instead shoots Hand and two other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, revealing his true identity as an agent of HYDRA. Episode 22 - "Beginning of the End" In "Beginning of the End," Ward is starting to see that Garrett has gone delusional from GH-325 and becomes doubtful about Garrett's commands; however, he continues to follow orders and is sent after Skye at the Cybertek Command Center. When he arrives, he sees that Skye has hooked a bomb up to the head of the team that controls the super soldiers and tells her she does not have the guts to pull the trigger. Skye replies that Ward pissed off someone even worse than her, and he is attacked by Agent Melinda May. They go into a pitched fight, and May shoots a nail gun into his foot, immobilizing him, then fractures his larynx, rendering him unable to speak. He is then taken into custody by the U.S. Military. By the beginning of Season 2 ("Shadows") Ward is confined in Vault D beneath the Playground, and seemingly has been for some time. He is viewed by Coulson as a viable, but untrustworthy source of intel, and is visited by Skye only on a direct, though implicit, command from the new Director. He shows her scars, and implies he tried to take his own life, presumably out of remorse for his previous actions. He gives his word, whatever its value, that he will tell her nothing but the truth, and provides key intel on how HYDRA agents are communicating. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:HYDRA